S.H.A.D.O.W
The evil organization, S.H.A.D.O.W '('S'inister '''H'ellish 'A'lliance of 'D'evil 'O'verlord 'W'arriors) is made up of all kinds of villains & monsters that plan to take over the universe and destroy Captain-Japan & the Gang of Seven. History: Lord-Destruction brought together some of the world's most feared villains who all share a common goal, to take over the Universe. But they all accepted that Destruction is the leader of the organization and follow his orders, however he allows the other villains form their own little sub-groups. Though all of the sub-group have their own bases, the main-base is the TOR, the main HQ of S.H.A.D.O.W. Sometimes the sub-groups work on their own, but from time-to-time Destruction could have the groups work together on missions. Shadowkan-Empire: The Shadowkan-Empire is Lord-Destruction's own sub-group and which all the others work with. Made up of many different types of mutants and monsters that Destruction created to serve him without question. *'Lord-Destruction: '''The Leader of S.H.A.D.O.W and the main antagonist of the series. A powerful alien-being that's part living-shadow and part spider. He is known for his blood-red spider-like arm & his twisted sence of humor. His powers include mind-control, self-transmutation, super strength among others. He is also an expert in bio-genetic engineering which he uses to create his twisted mutants & monsters. Shadowkan-mutant hoards: These are mass-produced cloned mutants that serve as Destruction's guards, troops and enforcers. *'Raptor-Harpy: Airborne mutants that Destruction created by combining harpy, spider and lizard DNA. These creatures attack in packs and can change their axe-like hands into talons at will. *'Raptor-Anomalocaris:' These are an elite-class of Raptor that are hybrids of anomalocaris, spider and lizard and fight with poison-tipped spears. *'Poison-Horror:' These are humanoid spider-like mutants that serve as some of Destruction's personal enforcers. They have superhuman-streath, speed and can spit poison and webbing. Gumball is totally terrified of these things since he's scared of spiders. Shadow-Kaijin: Shadow-Kaijin are much more powerful mutants then the hoards. Each Kaijin has their own appearence and powers and often lead other Kaijin and the hoards into combat. *'Matsu-Shadow Spider' & Matsu-Shadow Bat: These two Shadow-Kaijin are twin mutants, but Spider can spin webs and Bat can fly. *'Tarutai-Shadow: '''A cunning & twisted insectoid Shadow-Kaijin with venomous-claws. *'Ai-Shadow:' A crab/spider based Shadow-Kaijin that fires laser-beams from the insect-like legs on his back. *'Sokiro-Shadow: A strange rabbit/beetle/lizard based Shadow-Kaijin that fires ice & lightning from his two "ears". *'''Makoshiro-Shadow: A powerful chimera-based Shadowkan robot. *'Fukuro-Shadow:' A owl/moth based Shadow-Kaijin with poisonous pollen and razor-sharp talons. *'Taisarokyu-Shadow:' A giant grasshopper/tyrannosaurus/hare based Shadow-Kaijin with a plasma-stinger and powerful jaws. *'Maishiroku-Shadow:' A Shadow-Kaijin that can use an EMP attack to disable any form of tech and fights with a bladed-spear. He may not look like it, but he is themed after a satellite-antenna because his fins allow him to track targets. *'Yamakosho-Shadow:' A monstrous bat-like Shadow-Kaijin that swoops in on his pray with finger-like claws and can use a powerful sonic-scream attack. *'Matsu-Shadow Scorpion:' A another clone of the Matsu-Shadow's, but this one has a venomous-stinger and powerful pincers. *'Dokita-Shadow: A ladybug-based Shadow-Kaijin with a strong shell, a crushing pincer-hand and the power to teleport. *'Saurusraku-Shadow:' A bizarre dinosaur-like Shadow-Kaijin with sword-like spines and a earwig-like pincer for a tail. He can also use fire L.O.S.E This S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup works directly under Destruction as his personal generals. The group's name is also made up of first letter of each villain's name. *'Lich: '''The undead demonic-being from the Land of Ooo who's only goal is to destroy all life. He is the most feared member of L.O.S.E, that even King Sombra fears him. But the Lich knows that Destruction's powers are stronger then his and has respect for him because of that power. *'Omega-Red: The Russian living-weapon with powerful tentacles. Omega-Red is the only member of L.O.S.E that doe's not have any monsters of his own, so he works as the field-commander for kaijin. *'Sombra: '''The former ruler of the Crystal-Empire who lost his body to the Crystal-Heart. Destruction revived him in a monsterous shadow-like body and gave him new powers, including the power to create kaijin of his own. *'Enter: 'Enter is the unoffical leader of L.O.S.E (eventhough his letter is the last one in L.O.S.E's name) who comes up with all of the ideas for S.H.A.D.O.W missions. He is the group's lead scientist with the power to become either Enter Unite or Dark Red-Buster. Enter can create normal Metaloids, Messiah Metaloids, Organic Metaloids and Megazords. The Lich's Kaijin: These are vile villains & monsters created by the Lich's dark magic. *'The Hammer: 'A video-game boss brought to live by The Lich's dark-magic with powerful punches & kicks. His only weakness is furniture (this is the only way to inflict damage upon him). *'Susan: King-Sombra's Kaijin: Monsters & other creatures that Sombra summoned with his dark-powers. *'Space-Spike:' An evil clone of Twilight-Sparkle's friend, Spike. He is Sombra's right-hand man that was created using the Elements of Harmony. *'Changelings:' King Sombra's vast pony-like insectoid hoards. They have the power to assume the form of others, including foes and even other kaijin. *'Robo-Dragons: '''Among the most powerful of Sombra's hoards, these cybernetic dragons are a combination of Sombra's dark-magic & Shadowkan technology.. They can breathe fire, use electro-whips and fire missiles from their robotic-pincers. Enter's Kaijin: The Metaloids & the Megazords are the robot-monsters created by Enter using the Metavirus on normal objects. *'DomeZord Alpha:' The Domezord Alpha is created when Domeloid's data is installed into a Type Alpha Megazord body. It's hand is similar to the one Forkzord had. *'Cutterloid: D'esignated C-10, is created when the ''Kiru ("to cut") Metavirus infects a pizza-cutter. Cutterloid can attack anywhere, so long as he is within 30 minutes away. *'MegaZordloid:' Is a Messiah Metaloid that was created when Messiah Card 06 infects Denshazord 2. Posing as a train, Megazordloid abducts people in despair that he abducts. *'SunadokeiZord:' The Sunadokeizord is created when Sunadokeiloid's data is installed into a Type Alpha Megazord body. The drill on its right arm can absorb data into an hourglass installed on the arm, sucking out the object's very essence. Other-Monsters: These are just random monsters that L.O.S.E use that don't fit in they own styles. *'The Gumball-Guardians: '''Dark-Gumball captured the Gumball-Guardians from the Land of Ooo then reprogramed them to serve S.H.A.D.O.W. *'Goose-Monster:' The Goose-Monsters is a giant robotic-looking creature with four geese-heads that can fire lasers and use his ''Scrabble-Missiles. He serves as L.O.S.E's chief enforcer. Dark Gumball-Army A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup lead by Dark-Gumball with his evil allies under his command. *'Dark-Gumball:' The leader of the Dark-Gumball Army. He was born from the Lucky-Helmet that Gumball destroyed at the Elmore-Dump. It's powers were so strong, it created a real-body for itself and it took the form of a darker version of Gumball. He's a shape-shifter, has retractable metal claws and unlike his counterpart, Dark-Gumball is smart. He is also able to transform in many different forms at will. He carries out both his own plans & the plans of Lord-Destruction. ** Dark Jealous Gumball: This is a form that Dark-Gumball assumes with combined with Jealousy, gaining a much larger body and razor-sharp, slashing claws. **'Insane Dark-Gumball:' **'Dark Gumbelle:' *'Dark-Penny: '''Dark-Penny is Dark-Gumball's right-hand girl. A skilled & brutal fighter but also calm & collected. She likes to flirt with Dark-Gumball to give her command of a mission. She's the most powerful member of Dark-Gumball's army because she can turn into a giant monster made up of the Upper torso and lower body and legs of Messiah Reboot, the shoulders of Gigabyte (from Reboot), the Left Arm of Aku, the right arm of Twin Masters with Him's Claw, the wings of Kaizer Ghidorah, Escape's head with Kneesock's hair and Queen Chrysalis' horn. **'Bomb-Guy', '''Pink-Bear & Hand:' These three Elmore-High School thugs serve Dark-Penny as her three henchmen. They look tough, but they are scared of their boss because her boss works under Lord-Destruction's command. Army-Members: Much like Dark-Gumball, the members of the Dark-Gumball Army are evil counterparts of the students of Elmore and the Watterson Family. They are all loyle to Dark-Gumball's cause. *'Dark-Tina: '''A dark version of Tina-Rex. *'Dark-Ocho: A dark version of Ocho who can transform into a giant spider-form at will. *'Dark-Anton: '''A dark version of Anton who wields two knife-like weapons during battle. *'Dark-William: 'A dark version of William. *'Dark-Alan: 'A dark version of Alan. *'Dark-Darwin: 'A dark version of Gumball's brother, Darwin. *'Dark-Anais: 'A dark version of Gumball's sister, Anais. *'Dark-Masami: 'A dark version of Masami. *'Dark-Carmen: '''A dark of version of Carmen who becomes a spiked arm for '''Dark-Rachel to use as a weapon. *'Dark-Leslie: '''A dark version of Leslie. *'Dark-Carrie: A dark version of Carrie. *'Dark-Idaho: '''A dark version of Idaho who uses a giant axe-like weapon in battle. *'Dark-Bannana Joe: 'A dark version of Bannana Joe. *'Dark-Bobert: 'A dark version of Bobert. *'Dark-Teri: 'A dark version of Teri. *'Dark-Tobias: 'A dark version of Tobias. *'Dark-Rachel: '''A dark version if Rachel who can combine with '''Dark Carmen to become more powerful and able to fire needles at opponents. *'Dark-Nicole: '''A dark version of Gumball's mother, Nicole with an armored form for battle. *'Dark-Richard: A dark version of Gumball's father, Richard. *'Dark-Clayton: '''A dark version of Clayton. *'Dark-Jamie: 'A dark version of Jamie. Other Members: These are members of the Dark-Gumball Army that are not evil counterparts of Gumball's friends. *'Kenborg: A monster created by Dark-Gumball by giving Kenneth cybernetic parts. The robotic parts are parts of Gumbot and The Virus controls him. *'Gumbot:' An evil Gumball-like robot created by Dark-Gumball armed with twin plasma-cannons and twin-swords. *'Jealousy: '''An evil spirit that can take control of his victims with the sin of envy. *'Virus: A mutated virus that can control machines since he changed from a normal organic virus into a computer-virus. Can is often used to control more robotic kaijin. *'''King-Mecha Kenneth: Another version of Kenneth, this one with the limbs and tail of Mecha-Godzilla and the body and two heads of King Ghidorah. Neo-Zangyack A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup under the command of Akudos-Gill. The Neo-Zangyack's missions are all out invasions. Their base is the Gigant Horse warship. *'Akudos-Gill: '''The Leader of Neo-Zangyack. Though an emperor, Akudos carries the ''AkudoSword with him nonetheless. He is a master strategist who divises cunning battleplans. Despite being enemies, Akudos-Gill has respect for Jamiko and often chooses to fight him personally. Never the less, he is still loyle to S.H.A.D.O.W's cause. *'Brajira of the Messiah:' A fallen Gosei-Angel who joined the Neo-Zangyack as one of Akudos-Gill's main henchmen. Master of the Dark Gosei Power, Brajira can use the Skick, Landick and Seaick Orbs to use all sorts of powerful attacks on his opponents. He uses the Dark Sword ''during battle. Brajira utilizes Headders as part of his arsenal, but uses them to create evil multi-headed monsters called '''Dark Headders'. *'Malware:' A psychotic mutant Galvanic Mechamorph. ''He serves as the main field-commander of the Neo-Zangyack's alien forces. He has the power to absorb any-form of technology and use any weapon at will in battle. He is also both powerful & intelligent. Destruction revived him in his second form because it was the most stable of his forms. Action-Commanders: These are the alien warriors of the Zangyack that were revived by Destruction along with Akudos-Gill. *'Zaggai: An anglerfish like Action Commander who shoots the Vibrational Destruction Beam. *'''Almadon: A prideful warrior who wears a collar that produces his Aruma Barrier. *'Zodomas:' A swordsman who believes in winning by any means, having his modified his body with bladed tendrils. Dark-Headders: These are evil multi-headed monsters created by Brajira of the Messiah. They are fusions of mythological beasts with a weapon element. *'Namono-Gatari of the Ortaurus Headder:' The two-faced Namono-Gatari is the first of the Dark Headders to be used by Brajira. His red-eyed right head named Namono and his blue-eyed left head named Gatari. Other than teamwork among his heads, Namono-Gatari can regenerate his horns unless both are cut off at the same time. Namono-Gatari is modeled after Orthrus, the Minotaur, and an axe. *'Bari-Boru-Dara of the Uniberus Headder:' The triple-headed Bari-Boru-Dara is created by Brajira with the ability to turn into a right hand gauntlet, his red-eyed main head named Bari, his blue-eyed right head named Boru, and his yellow-eyed left head named Dara. and is modeled after the Unicorn, Cerberus and a long spear. *'Lo-O-Za-Ri of the Hydrapan Headder:' The four-headed Lo-O-Za-Ri is created by Brajira with the ability to turn into a left hand drill gauntlet, his white-eyed main head named Lo, his yellow-eyed right head named O''', his red-eyed left head named '''Za, and his blue-eyed head named Ri. In battle, Lo-O-Za-Ri can shoot his drill arm blades and shoot green beams from his eyes. and is modeled after the Lernaean-Hydra, Pan, and a drill. drill dril, Other-Monsters: These are other monsters that the Neo-Zangyack have in their group. *'Zugozorg:' A clone of Barizorg combined with a Zugormin. Delightful Syndicate A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup lead by the Delightful Children from Down the Lane. They're main missions are to do with trying to make adults rule the world. Their base is the DCFDTL's mansion. *'The Delightful Children from Down the Lane:' The leaders of the Delightful Syndicate. These five children are really creepy mostly because they speak at the same time and are very polite and well-mannered. They wish to make adults rule the world, so Destruction enlisted Basco Ta Jolokia & the Ice-King to help them. They see the Ice-King as a fool but they see Basco as a powerful ally. *'Basco Ta Jolokia: '''The infamous space-pirate. When Destruction revived him, his human-form was damaged beyond repair, so he revivied him in his monster-form only, but he's still friendy-sounding but also still very dangerous to his foes. He fights with his ''CariBlade and CariBlaster weapons and can summon his Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms with his modified Rapparatta trumpet. *'Ice-King: '''The Ice-King (aka '''Simon Petrikov') is the goofball of the Delightful Syndicate who still has his daydreams to kidnap a princess and forcing her to marry him. Both the DCFDTL and Basco find him annoying when he goofs off. His only friend is a penguin named Gunter. Giant Battle Pseudo-Lifeforms: These are giant monsters summoned by Basco and created by the Zangyack. Each Pseudo-Lifeforms model is named after a different element. *'Fireroid Meran:' A red colored fire-based giant. It is able to absorb fire attacks to power up its attacks. *'Moonroid Tsukki: '''A gold colored moonrock-based giant. It has a rock hard body and uses moon-based attacks. *'Liquidroid Wateru: A blue colored liquid-based giant. It has a flexible body and stretching arms while using electricity-based attacks. *'''Soilroid Dororin: '''A brown colored earth-based giant produced alongside '''Woodroid Moririn. It is able to trap its opponents into a large pile of soil. *'Woodroid Moririn: '''A green colored plant-based giant produced alongside '''Soilroid Dororin'. It is able to extend its Entangling Vine arms and entangle its opponents with them *'Goldroid Geronpa: '''A gold-based giant that can spread gold dust to temporarily paralyze foes. *'Sunroid Solar: A sun-based giant able to shoot giant sun-like fireballs. With the '''Goldroid, it can perform the Combination Tornado Dazzling Attack. Order of Chaos A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup headed by Twin-Masters. Their missions are mostly all about spreading chaos or using chaotic energy for their evil purposes. Their base is Twin-Master's evil-cave. *'Twin-Masters:' The ultimate form of chaos. Twin-Masters is a two-toned monster that is half fire and half water. Him and his group follow Destruction's plans to spread chaos throughout the world. He has control over chaotic energy that do many things include mind-control, casting power dark spells and fire enegy-blasts. He has high hopes for Phoenix as a minion but threats Mandark & Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr like durt for messing up missions. He has great respect for Destruction because his shadowkan-power rivals his own. *'Phoenix:' A powerful Phantom and Twin-Master right-hand man. He serves Twin-Masters as his main field-commander for missions. Able to use fire-based attacks and fights with a broadsword called Catastrophe. *'Mandark: '''A mad invantor, Mandark has a huge ego and that often causes him is mess up missions. He creates machines and devices for S.H.A.D.O.W to use in their mission. *'Garret Bobby Ferguson Jr: The son of '''Garret Bobby Ferguson, he was hired by Twin-Masters to serve him. Much like Mandark, he has a huge ego and is really cocky, which often causes him to mess up missions. Chaos Summoned-Villains: These are chaotic monsters & villains that are summoned by Twin-Masters with his chaotic-energy to make them obey his will. *'The Moon-Monster: '''A giant monster with Rigby's body, Mordecai's tail feathers, and Beef Burrito's head. He also wears a belt with a golden belt buckle, somewhat resembling the one on the Beef Burrito doll. *'The Night-Owl: A former human radio-host turned owl-based robot. *'''Snowballs the Ice-Monster: A giant dinosaur-like ice-monster that ironiclly breath fire. *'Warden of the Internet: '''A floating computer-screen with an old women's face on it. She can capture people and trap them in the internet forever. Her cables & wires can become arms. *'Tri-Puppy:' *'The Huggstables:' *'Byakko-Inves:' Deboth-Clan A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup headed by Dogold, Canderrilla & Luckyuro. the Deboth Army aims to harvest the emotional energy of humans and herald a new mass extinction. Their base is ''East Citadel that has been taken over by the Frozen Castle. *'Dogold: '''A high tempered general who is the offical leader of the Deboth-Clan. He is based from items in Japan's Sengoku Period. he is a living suit of samurai armor that can control anyone in a rage-filled mindset. Dogold gets a thrill from destruction, discharging an electric current from his body as well as fighting with the ''Kenka Jōtō ''("Fighting Superior Sword") seven-branched sword. He tends to say "How irritating!" whenever displeased.' He fellows Destructon's plans to the letter and is very loyle to his cause. *'Canderrilla: '''A vain, airheaded, happy-go-lucky general armed with the ''CahaHalberd who encourages others to "Keep smiling!". Using the CahaHalberd, she performs the Joyful Dance attack. Unlike the other knights, Canderrilla's missions involve her getting to make humans happy or utilizing her singing voice to intensify the power of anyone with Deboth cells. *'Luckyuro: '''Canderrilla's childish subordinate and bodyguard. Luckyuro is normally in charge of enlarging the Debo Monsters with Restoration Water, a fluid that intensifies anything made from Deboth cells, that is kept in a pumpkin-like watering-can called the ''Sukusuku Joyro that she usually keeps in her wallet-like pouch along with other things. She like's to tease and torment High-Roller and read manga comics for fun. **'High-Roller: '''The former ruler of the ''Hidden-Kingdom and now current punching-bag to the Deboth generals (mostly Luckyuro). He more often plans behind Dogold's back since he, The Zebra-Brothers & Bearstomp were forced to work for the Deboth-Clan. But his plans always fail. **'The Zebra-Brothers: 'Sparky-White '& '''Sparky-Black, are High-Roller serverts/butt-kissers. Even though they screw missions most of the time, they do have one dangerous skill. Once a month when the moon is full, they can use their Ghost-Lanterns to use powerful magic that comes in handy on missions. **'Bearstomp: '''High-Roller's right-hand animal & bodyguard. Debo-Monsters: The Debo Monsters are alien monsters of the Deboth-Clan. The Debo Monsters that followed are designed after modern day objects and correspond to the respective knight. *'Debo Hyogakki: Themed after an Impact-Winter, he is armed with his TsuraLaunchers and can also launch the Hyogakki Ice Bombs from his TsuraLaunchers. Demon-Hoard A S.H.A.D.O.W subgroup headed by Aku. The Demon-Hoard's missions are all about the mystical & the supernatural. Their base is'' The City of Aku''. *'Aku: '''The infamous all-powerful shape-shifting demon overlord with a dry sence of humor. He is also known as the "''Master of Masters", "The Deliverer of Darkness", and the "Shogun of Sorrow". Aku is evil incarnate, he embodies the very essence of an evil overlord. Cruel and domineering to all he might meet, it's obey or be obliterated with Aku. Arrogant and sadistic by default, he has been the ruler of most of the planet for thousands of years and does not take kindly to disobedience. I has employed Scanty & Kneesocks after Corset doublecrossed them into his service. Despite him being all powerful, he is willing to follow any orders Destruction give him. *'''Scanty: '''The Oldest of the '''Demon-Sisters working for both Aku & Destruction. Scanty is obsessed with rules, regulations, and conformity, She is, however, quite excitable, and becomes extremely frustrated when things don't go her way. She wears two black thongs, which can be transformed into a pair of revolvers, called "Double-Gold Lacytanga". *'Kneesocks: '''The Youngest of the '''Demon-Sisters'. Kneesocks is an intellectual that uses elaborate traps and trickery to fight against Captain-Japan & the Gang of Seven. Just like her sister, she is obsessed with rules, claiming that rules will solve the chaos of freedom. Compared to Scanty, however, Kneesocks is calmer and more reserved similar how Stocking is more level-headed than Panty, but tends to fly off the handle when the rules are being disparaged. Oddly enough, she blushes quite easily, causing her face to become a lighter shade of red. She's also a bit of a fangirl for Lord-Destruction. Kneesocks wears two black kneesocks, which can be transformed into a pair of scythes called "Double-Gold Spandex". Aku often puts her in charge of missions that the Demon-Hoard is assigned by Destruction. **'Beetle-Drones:' Aku's personal foot soldiers. These are beetle-like robots that make up the standard infantry of Aku's minions after. They crawl on land like actual insects but when they are in battle mode, they stand up on two legs. They could travel in great speed on both land and air. They were armed with four powerful scythes attached to their body. The Beetle-Drones are the very few mechanized creatures Aku has in his group. Aku's Minions: These are monsters that Aku either summoned or created himself. They range from demons to other supernatural beings. *'Gozunagumo:' A monsterous spider-like Ayakashi summoned by Aku to carry out a plan to kidnap Penny through information that Kneesocks collected that Gumball is afraid of spiders and that he would not fight him because of that fear. He can fire lightning, uses webs and his claws are like swords.